Mutual Feelings
by neonkoi
Summary: Another puff of smoke engulfed all of them and Shinichi felt something. When the smoke cleared, she was in KID's attire, matching the thief perfectly. 'That bastard, always smirking like it's no one's business.' - "I like you." - One-shot - Fem! Shin KaiShin - Dedicated to JarayZ


**_Suggested_****_ one-shot - Fem!Shin Kaishin _**

**_Dedication goes to: Jarayz - Thank you for the idea!_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed._**

* * *

"R-ran!" Shinichi stuttered, gasping at her best friend. "Me and KID aren't dating! He's a criminal, I'm a detective. The two don't mix!" Ran sighed and poked Shinichi in the shoulder, giving her the 'are you stupid' look.

"Shinichi, you may not be dating," Ran started and the detective nodded. "Yet even I can tell the thief likes you. The way he looks at you during heists.." She rambled and Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"He wears a monocle and his hat shadows his face, how would you even know?" She asked, her logical side taking over as she interrogated her friend. She herself only ever got glimpses under the hat and was immediately denied by his poker face that didn't reveal much emotion. That bastard, always smirking like it's no one's business.

"I just know!" Ran countered. "You're just too oblivious to notice! He practically tells you he likes you and you shrug it off! Goodness, for a certified genius, you're so dense! I mean, ugh! Never mind." Shinichi paused. There was that one time he told her that she was his most important person in the world. But didn't he only tell her that to cheer her up when she got hurt? He was very keen in the art of flirting. "I also know for a fact you like him."

Shinichi stared wide eyed at her friend. She what? An international thief? Sure, she felt warm and fuzzy, giddy even when he was around, but liking? Like _like_? No, not happening, she had a reputation to uphold! She would need to find a way to squash this feeling.

"I don-" She started, but she couldn't finish the sentence. It wasn't true after all. She did have a tiny crush on Kaito. "I do." She wasn't even sure when she developed it. It just appeared out of nowhere, in a poof. Much like the thief did right that second. Ran giggled, and Shinichi stared, wondering whether or not she was delusional.

Another puff of smoke engulfed all of them and Shinichi felt something. When the smoke cleared, she was in KID's attire, matching the thief perfectly. She blushed and was very thankful her school uniform still under the suit. She would have killed the thief if otherwise, for now, he would at least receive some form of torture. He did practically touch her. Ran being the most supportive friend in the world, fell on the ground laughing herself to death. Good, Shinichi thought. Death by laughs.

O0O0O0O0O

Shinichi chased the happily laughing thief who just pecked her on the cheek down the street. In broad daylight. Not the best idea since now the police were both chasing them, along with a great mass of fans that scared the detective to death. Wow, KID was really popular. She had underestimated his fan base.

The chase continued and when they were finally out of breath, both teens found a safe place to stop and rest. When the detective finally caught her breath, she looked at the thief and glared. He was not getting out of this without a scratch. If only she had her soccer belt.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, making Kaito wince slightly and cover her mouth up, Shinichi was going to bite him but thought against it when she realized just how close Kaito was holding her to him. Instead she blushed like an idiot, thankful his attention was on the cops at the moment.

"Alright, the poli- Shin-Chan? Do you have a fever?" The thief asked, his worry tone evident as he moved his hand from her mouth to her forehead. She was warm. Was she sick? "Do you feel alright Meitantei-Chan?" Shinichi didn't know what to say, so she nodded curtly and pulled away. Kaito was a bit disappointed.

"I'm fine." She told him, glare back at full power. "Now, I want you to tell me why you're here." KID nodded, smiling sheepishly as he scratched one of his cheeks. He wasn't sure how to tell her. "Wait," Shinichi started, eyes wide as she realized what could have happened. "Did you overhear the conversation with me an Ran?" Kaito nodded and the glare disappeared, turning into embarrassment and he noticed a slight bit of pain. She was hiding a grimace.

"It's okay." He hugged her. He knew what she was feeling, it was the same thing he felt when he thought Shinichi wouldn't like him back. Then he came in contact with the Mouri girl and the game began. She got Shinichi to admit, that yes, she does like Kaito KID the phantom thief and said person heard with his own two ears. He was so happy, he turned Shinichi into him. Well, a female version.

"What?" Shinichi deadpanned. She didn't know what the heck was going on. One minute, she's just casually talking to Ran and now she here, hugging the phantom thief. Well, technically he's hugging her.

"Geez, Ran told me you were dense when it came to these things.." Kaito muttered in a teasing voice.

"What things?!" Shinichi asked frustrated.

"I like you." KID decided to say it simply. It could be the only way possible to get it through that thick skull of hers. Ran was seriously right, Shinichi could easily solve how someone was murdered with a toothpick, but was simply oblivious to the word 'affection'. It was almost amusing.

"I-I, You, Like me?" She repeated, unconsciously snuggling herself against KID when the wind blew, causing a drift. He smiled and tightened her arms around her. "I'm not sure what to say, but Ran always told me that If I liked the person back, I'm supposed to say I like you too. I like you too." Kaito grinned and kissed the detective on the forehead, she didn't protest, she was to tired. KID soon realized she fell asleep. Sighing, he took back the KID outfit and picked her up, changing into his own civilian look.

O0O0O0O0O

Putting Shinichi to bed, Kaito lingered in her room, looking at her cute sleeping face. She was smiling, so at least she wasn't having a nightmare. He grinned, kissing her once again on the forehead before heading down stairs, leaving a note that promised a date and his identity tomorrow. On the way to the door, he ran into a certain Mouri.

"So, how did it go. You're not dead so I assume it went well." She gushed, only keeping her voice down so she didn't wake the sleeping detective. Kaito smirked, but on the inside he was startled. He noticed her presence soon enough to put on a ball cap and monocle, but geez, he didn't see her coming down!

"Thank you for your help, everything went perfectly." He assured her, bowing slightly in a thank you. They were partners in crime that day, the goal was for KID to steal the detectives heart, and Ran was more than happy to give Shinichi a push. Ran grinned, giggling into a closed fist.

"Oh~ This is amazing, Although Sonoko won't appreciate Shinichi stealing her dream man. She has a boyfriend though, she'll get over it. Eventually."

KID nodded and bowed, taking his leave. He had a date to prepare for. He smiled gently, his poker face completely dropped. He and Shinichi were dating. Well, not technically yet. She said she liked him too, but fell asleep before he could ask her out. Oh well, Shin-Chan's not getting away that easily, he mused.

* * *

**_R&amp;R! If you have any suggestions you want me to write, PM me, or leave a review. I'll get back to you and dedicate it to you, If I do decide to write it! Thank you! Leave a comment!_**

**_Conditions for One-Shot suggestions: It must be KaiShin. Shinichi must be a female. And it has to be a 'One-Shot'. Nothing longer. Thank you. You will get the one-shot dedicated to you._**

**_-DC AND MK ONESHOT SUGGESTIONS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED- MY PROFILE WILL TELL YOU IF I DECIDE TO OPEN THEM AGAIN! THANK YOU!-_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


End file.
